


it's 3am and i'm still awake

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: SoulxKid One-Shots! [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bashful - Freeform, Blushing, Boyfriends, Carried Bridal style, Childish, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Giggling, Insomnia, Kisses, Laughter, M/M, SCREECHING, Shy, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Small Bed, Smile, grinning, highschool, playful, scared, sleepy, startled, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid just really couldn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's 3am and i'm still awake

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which these kiddos are regular Highschool students who are 16 (((:  
> ~  
> I wrote this when i was very tired... Anyways, enjoy!

****Kid grinned at a sleeping Soul with droopy eyes.

It was 3:10 am and he just could not bring himself to  _actually_  sleep.

Soul ended up staying the night at Kid's since the two had been together all day. They fooled around in town on some sort of a date before stopping back at his home later than expected.

Kid propped himself up on his elbow before poking his sleeping boyfriend's cheek and quickly retracting his hand with muffled giggles. Soul's nose wrinkled in his sleep which caused Kid to coo softly down at him. He reached out and played with some of Soul's light hair. He was wondering what Soul was dreaming about.

Soul's face would, oftentimes, be expressive during sleep. That's why Kid enjoyed to watch him. He finds it rather cute.

Kid rested his chin on Soul's chest and peered at him thoughtfully.

Kid also wondered how Soul had managed to stay on the bed with his left arm and leg draped over the edge of Kid's bed.  
  
He dragged his finger down Soul's jaw gently, causing him to squirm and blink open his eyes.

Soul awoke to Kid, who was looking at him with big, curious eyes, and he let out a screech before slipping off the edge of the bed.

"W-what the hell!" He stuttered whike rubbing his hip as he peered up at Kid who cracked a smile before rolling over onto his back and hanging his head off of the bed while covering his mouth as he tried to contain his laughter.

Soul looked at him with an unamused expression as Kid peered at him with watery eyes. "Y-you ... really f-fell off!" Kid said between laughter as he continued to cover his grin.

Soul scrunched up his eyebrows before letting out a breathy laugh. He looked at Kid with his head tilted to the side and his eyebrows quirked up as he asked, "Another sleepless night, I'm assuming?"

Kid nodded. His face turned red from all the blood that was pooling in his cheeks. Soul reached out with a smile and tugged on a strand of Kid's hair saying, "Okay you goober. Sit up before your head explodes."

Instead of sitting up, Kid rolled off the bed and into Soul's lap  causing Soul to grunt as Kid's body fell onto his.

Soul groaned, "God-- you elbowed my liver-- and we have school tomorrow. You need to sleep." Soul peered down at Kid who was lying in his lap in a fit of giggles. Soul sighed and scooped him up bridal style causing Kid to whisper, "I'm a baby, Soul's baby." Soul couldn't help his smile as he listened to his boyfriend talk to himself. He gently set Kid down onto the bed, and Kid immediately scrambled up into a sitting position on his knees with a pouty expression. Soul reached out and took his chin in between his fingers before pressing a light kiss to Kid's lips. Kid's eyes widened and when Soul pulled away he fell back onto the bed and curled up while hiding his face saying, "That's n-not fair."

"But it's bedtime, and you get bedtime kisses." Soul explained down to the lump that was his boyfriend. He knew that when Kid gor overtired, he turned into the equivalent of a 5 year old.

Kid's face felt hot as he peeked up at Soul between his fingers. Soul shook his head while laughing slightly as he plopped down next to Kid on the twin-sized bed. Kid watched him between his fingers and Soul sighed before grabbing Kid's hands and scooting closer. "You're too silly when you're tired, go to bed now." He spoke softly and gently. His goal here was to lure Kid back to sleep.  
  
Kid blinked up at Soul before smiling softly and closing his eyes.

Soul leant forward and gingerly pressed a kiss to Kid's forehead causing him to squirm closer to Soul to hide his face in Soul's shirt and mutter between a yawn, "Goodnight... Soul..."

Soul patted Kid's lower back gently as a response. His own eyes already closed and ready for sleep to overtake him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
